


The Scavenger's Captives

by imaginary_golux



Series: Rey's Captives [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, M/M, No Redeeming Social Value, Rape Roleplay, Smut, no actual non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt: Rey "is" a wicked scavenger who captures a Stormtrooper and a Resistance pilot and has her evil way with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scavenger's Captives

“Look what _I’ve_ caught,” the scavenger says, pushing a Stormtrooper in full armor ahead of her into her den. “Hey flyboy, company!”

Poe, tied to a chair, gulps. If the scavenger is allied with the First Order, he’s _really_ screwed. But the scavenger forces the Stormtrooper to his knees in the middle of the room, a wide grin on her face. “Always wanted to see what was under the armor,” she says cheerfully, and stands back, tapping a knife against her palm. “Go on then, Stormtrooper - strip. Or I start seeing how much damage my knife can do against your seams.”

Slowly, the Stormtrooper begins to unhook his armor. Poe can’t help watching curiously, distracted briefly from his own worrisome situation. He’s always wondered about what’s under all that white armor, too.

Apparently the answer to that is ‘a black undersuit’ - slightly anticlimactic. And then the Stormtrooper takes off his helmet, setting it gently aside, and Poe and the scavenger both take a harsh breath of surprise. He’s _beautiful_.

“Ooooh, the things I am going to do to _you_ ,” the scavenger says with a nasty grin. “Undersuit, too - or I can cut it off you if you like.” She leers.

The Stormtrooper gulps. Then he peels his undersuit off with clear reluctance, leaving him kneeling naked in the middle of the cleared space between the bed and Poe’s chair. The scavenger circles him slowly, eyeing him up and down; Poe can’t help looking, too, admiring the _acres_ of beautiful smooth brown skin on display. The scavenger pauses behind Poe, leans over to whisper in his ear, knife uncomfortably close to Poe’s neck. “Beautiful, isn’t he?” she murmurs. Poe nods, mouth dry.

(“Green?” Rey whispers.

(“Green,” Poe breathes back.)

“C’mere, beautiful,” she orders. The Stormtrooper starts to climb to his feet, and her voice cracks like a whip: “On your _knees_!”

The Stormtrooper gulps again, puts his hands to the floor and _crawls_ to Poe’s feet. Shit, that should not be as hot as it is.

“D’you like my pretty flyboy?” the scavenger asks the Stormtrooper. “I caught him yesterday, so I haven’t had time to ruin him yet. Isn’t he lovely?”

The Stormtrooper nods, eyes huge. The scavenger slides around Poe, slinks around until she’s behind the Stormtrooper, hands on his shoulders. He glances sideways at the knife, shivers. She leans down to speak into his ear, words Poe can’t hear.

(“This still good?” Rey murmurs.

(“Fuck yes,” Finn replies.)

The scavenger leans over, draws her knife delicately down over Poe’s undershorts - the only thing he’s wearing. He is _intimately_ familiar with the uncomfortable sensation of kneeling in the center of the floor and stripping out of his clothes. It’s very strange to have this much empathy for a _Stormtrooper_ , of all people, but Poe meets the Stormtrooper’s lovely eyes and can’t help a look of shared dismay.

And then the scavenger twists her knife, just a little, expertly, and it slides under the waistband of Poe’s shorts and slices neatly through the elastic and down through the cloth, so that the shorts fall away. She chuckles, a low dangerous sound. The knife flicks, cuts again, and Poe is sitting on the shredded remains of his shorts, which no longer cover _anything_. “Isn’t he pretty?” she asks the Stormtrooper, who nods obediently - there’s clearly only one right answer to that question, after all.

“You ever sucked cock, beautiful?” she asks the Stormtrooper. He shakes his head, something a little like panic in his eyes. “Guess you’re going to learn,” she says, with a slightly nasty grin. “Make him _beg_. Or I’ll make _you_ beg, and it won’t be for more.”

Poe has a moment’s thought that he could try to hold out long enough to get the scavenger mad at the Stormtrooper - the First Order’s Stormtroopers _are_ Poe’s enemies, after all - but he’s not actually a malicious man, and in any case he and the beautiful Stormtrooper are _both_ this mad scavenger’s prisoners at the moment. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. “Go ahead,” he mouths to the Stormtrooper while the scavenger isn’t looking. The Stormtrooper takes a deep breath, nods just slightly to Poe, and leans forward.

His mouth is hot and wet and more than a little sloppy - unpracticed, innocent, _kriff_ but Poe should feel worse about this. The scavenger puts a hand on the back of the Stormtrooper’s head, pushes; the Stormtrooper swallows Poe down obediently. Poe whimpers.

“That’s right, pretty flyboy,” the scavenger says cheerfully. “Make some noise.” She guides the Stormtrooper’s head up and down - he’s starting to get the hang of it, now, and his tongue is getting into the act. Poe’s moans and whimpers get louder. He’s not begging yet, but if the Stormtrooper keeps getting better at this as fast as he’s been doing, begging is not far away.

“Kriffing _hell_ ,” Poe says through gritted teeth, and the scavenger chuckles again.

“He good at that, pretty flyboy?” she asks. “Go on, tell him how good he is. Positive reinforcement is very important.” She leers. Poe gulps.

“So good,” he says quietly, and the Stormtrooper between his legs moans quietly, the vibrations making Poe shiver in pleasure. “Kriffing hell, you learn so fast, you’re so good at this. Kriff, your _tongue_ , you could drive a man mad with it - if you’re this good on your first try I can’t even imagine how good you’d be with some practice.”

The Stormtrooper redoubles his efforts. Poe’s eyes fall shut, his head falls back against the chair. “Oh _kriff_ ,” he whimpers, and then, “Please, kriffing hell, _please_ , let me -”

The scavenger pulls the Stormtrooper away. Poe’s eyes shoot open and he can’t help the bereft sound that he makes.

“Good, beautiful,” the scavenger tells the Stormtrooper, leering down at him. “That was very good.” She runs a finger over his lips. “So delightfully obedient. Should have caught me a Stormtrooper _years_ ago.” She chuckles. “Not like my pretty flyboy here. _He_ wasn’t good for me like you are, beautiful. Now, are you going to keep being good for me, or do I have to take _steps_?”

The Stormtrooper shivers. “I’ll be good,” he says, hoarsely. They’re the first words he’s said for Poe to hear, and Poe can’t help thinking that he’s got a lovely voice.

“And you, flyboy?” she asks, turning to look Poe up and down. “No, I think I should leave you tied up. _You’re_ not good for me like my beautiful Stormtrooper here.”

And she steps back and pulls her tunic off, leaving her bare to the waist. Poe can’t help staring; she’s lovely, all sleek lines and slender beauty. She laughs at the expression on his face, shoves her trousers down and steps out of them, slides her free hand down between her legs and sinks two fingers into herself. She’s wet - Poe can _hear_ how wet she is, can practically _smell_ it. But her eyes never leave the Stormtrooper, and the knife in her other hand is still held easily, ready for action. Even if the Stormtrooper _wanted_ to attack her, it would almost certainly be a bad idea. And the Stormtrooper promised to be good.

“Plotting?” the scavenger says, raising an eyebrow at Poe. “Now see, you should really learn better.” She slides her hand out from between her legs, saunters over to lay the knifeblade flat against Poe’s cheek. “You’re so pretty - it’d be a pity to ruin that,” she murmurs. Poe shivers and bites his cheek to keep from making any embarrassing noises. “I’d tell you to be good, but it’d be a little pointless,” she adds, grinning, and then turns and, before Poe can really get his brain to work properly, sits down in his lap.

She’s gotten the angle _perfect_ , too, and Poe honestly can’t help the noise he makes as his cock slides easily into her. “Oh kriffing hell,” he says faintly, and she chuckles, shifts a little just to make him moan. Over her shoulder he can see her beckon to the Stormtrooper.

“Come here,” she orders, and the Stormtrooper shuffles forward, takes her offered fingers in his mouth and licks them clean. Poe’s hips jerk involuntarily at the sight. _Kriff_ , that’s hot and wrong. “That’s right,” she says complacently. “Now, come _here_.” She pulls the Stormtrooper closer, until his face is right between her legs. “Lick,” she commands.

Poe makes a sound he can’t even describe as the Stormtrooper’s tongue traces over his cock where it sinks into the scavenger’s tight channel. She arches back, moaning, as the Stormtrooper licks at both of them, mouth hot and desperate, and Poe can’t move - can’t thrust up into the pleasure - finds himself begging again. “Please, please, let me, please,” he pants into her ear. “Kriffing hell, please, let me _move_.”

She huffs out a laugh and begins to rock her hips. The Stormtrooper makes a surprised sound and moves with her, brings his hands up to brace on her hips, and she’s far enough gone that she lets him, grinds down on his mouth and Poe’s cock and _moans_ low and throaty and delighted. She shoves one hand down between her legs, shivers, stiffens, and comes moaning on Poe’s cock. It’s not _quite_ enough to push Poe over the edge, and he whines, high and desperate.

She laughs, pushes the Stormtrooper back, and stands up, leaving Poe trembling and hard enough to rival durasteel. And _leaves_ him there as she pushes the Stormtrooper down flat on his back, pins him by the shoulders, and sits herself down on _his_ leaking cock. The Stormtrooper whimpers beneath her, shivering with the effort not to move.

“ _Such_ a good, obedient Stormtrooper,” she says. “Good behavior deserves rewards, don’t you think? Go ahead and move, beautiful.”

The Stormtrooper thrusts up into her desperately, no rhythm or finesse to his motions, and she braces her hands on his chest and just _rides_ him, sleek and easy and beautiful as a sandstorm at dawn. Poe licks dry lips and wants to _touch_ , wants very badly to be where the beautiful Stormtrooper is - or where the scavenger is, he’s not picky. He could be perfectly happy to ride that beautiful Stormtrooper _all_ day long.

The scavenger takes one hand off of the Stormtrooper’s chest long enough to reach down between then and work herself, quickly and efficiently, into another moaning orgasm; Poe shivers with the effort of not tugging uselessly at the ropes holding him to the chair, wanting nothing more than to go and join the two beautiful people making _very_ appealing noises in front of him. And then the scavenger pins the Stormtrooper to the floor again, stilling him with a fierce look, and stands, leaving him as wet and hard and desperate as Poe himself.

She grins at both of them, toothy and mean, and says, “Alright, beautiful - here’s the deal. If you can get my pretty flyboy off, you can get yourself off too. Go on.”

Moments later, Poe finds himself with a lap full of beautiful Stormtrooper. The Stormtrooper braces one hand on Poe’s shoulder and reaches down between them to gather both their cocks into his other broad hand, and Poe shudders with pleasure, whimpers with it. “Good?” the Stormtrooper whispers, clearly trying not to be heard by their captor; Poe nods.

“So good,” he hisses back, and then the Stormtrooper is jerking them both, hard and fast and absolutely perfect, and Poe lets his head fall back and just lets the moans fall from his lips, echo in his throat, lets himself scream as he finally, _finally_ comes, with the beautiful Stormtrooper moaning his own pleasure above him.

*

“Kriffing hell,” says Poe, several long minutes later, as Rey finishes untying his ankles and sits back on her heels to grin up at him. “That was…”

“That was _really good sex_ ,” Finn finishes for him, offering Poe a hand up. “Wow.”

“You can actually be kind of scary,” Poe tells Rey respectfully as she stands and puts the knife away.

“Yep,” she says complacently. “Had to be, to survive on Jakku. But I admit I never did get the opportunity to kidnap pretty flyboys and make them beg. Or beautiful Stormtroopers, for that matter. Pity.”

“Well, anytime you want to make up for the lack, I volunteer,” Poe says, grinning. Finn snags Rey’s arm as she goes past and reels her into a hug which turns into an enthusiastic kiss; Poe steals her as soon as Finn lets her go and claims his own kiss, warm and sweet.

“Somehow we didn’t get training for that sort of situation,” Finn remarks, leading the way to the shower. “Clearly I should practice some more - just in case, you know.”

Rey grins, swatting Poe gently on the ass to chase him into the shower ahead of her. “Anytime you like,” she agrees. “Look at me _not_ complain.”

Finn laughs and pulls her into the spray, and Poe puts an arm around each of his lovers and smiles and smiles and smiles.


End file.
